New player guide by Keurelle
=From Keurelle= Sup' all ! Here's a little tutorial for beginners ! It's really hard to start in this game and sadly, there is a lot of potential players who stop playing because it is hard and because they don't understand. So here is something to help you understand the game better. 1. The Trades The main part of the game is based on trades. There are 6 basics trades plus 2 advanced ones and each trade has 3 Jobs (Or 2 if one is not fully released yet.) You can get all of the basic trades but you don't need to get all 3 of the Jobs. However, to get a specific Job you Do need the Trade of this job. For example, to get Extraction (Job), you need to learn Stone (Trade), but once you have Stone, you don't need to train in the other 2 Jobs that are included in that Trade). It is 50 Silver by trade and 1 silver by job (10g for Commerce). To discover where you can train them, open your "Character" screen then hover your mouse over the skill : Metal : Foundrywork, Blacksmith, Prospection. This trade is based on making Weapons, Tools and Armors : - With Foundry, you can make some tools, some consumables and some of the components needed to make Armors or other metal based items. You can also Smelt Ingots or Ores to make Nuggets. The Tool is the Bellow. - With Blacksmith, you can make a bit of tools, a lot of armors and weapons and some Shields. Hard to train but really cool after. The tool is the Forging Hammer. - And finally, with prospection you can prospect Nuggets and Mine ores then Smelt them to use them for crafting things. The tool is the Sieve. Stone : Extracting, Stonecutting, Masonry. This trade is based on harvesting Stones to turn them into Weapons, Tools, Structures or Ornaments : - With Extracting, you can harvest Rocks and then, when combined with the other 2 Jobs, turn them into Tools, Weapons or structures. This job is in a big synergy with Foundry and Jewelry because you can also harvest Sand and Uncut Gems to turn them into Glass and Jewels with those jobs. The tool is the Pickaxe. - With Stonecutting, you can make some tools like Mortar and Pestle, some consumables like Cupels or some Weapons like Battle Hammer, you can also cut Rocks into Blocks with this job. Really useful. The tool is the Stonecutting Scissor. - With Masonry, you can make structures for buildings. Really hard to raise but really useful after that pain. The tool is the Trowel. Fauna : Hunting, Taming, Breeding. Probably the most useful Trade, you need this trade to be able to complete dungeons and quests before building your first Inn. It's based on working with animals (The 2 ways of the term) : - With Hunting, you can hunt animals, butcher them to turn them into Skins, Bones and other components. Then you can make things with the bones like Jewelry Mounts and Needles. The tool is the Hunting Knife. - With Taming, you can tame Animals. It is the most useful skill because they'll be able to help you while fighting or with their high Land Skills, if they don't have any Battle Skills they don't fight. You need resources to tame animals (Carrots, Apples…). The tool is the Whip. Flora: Botany, Herbalism, Horticulture. This skill is based on working with nature and plants. You harvest plants and turn them into potions which give skill bonuses. You also discover recipes to make better potions since the strength of the effect changes depending on the ingredients : - With Botany, you can harvest plants to turn them into Potions. The tool is the Billhook. - With Herbalism, you can make potions (Intelligence, Meticulousness, Healing…) using plants. The effects change with the ingredients so try all the recipes you have to get the best ones. The tool is the Mortar and Pestle. - With Horticulture, you can harvest Bundles then turn them into Fibers then Fabrics. This job is probably the hardest, so don't start to raising it for the moment. The tool is the Spade. Wood : Woodcutting, Woodworking, Carpentry. This skill is based on cutting trees and turning them into Planks then into Structures, Weapons, Shields : - With Woodcutting, you'll be able to cut all sorts of wood and turn them into multiple types of planks. The Tool is the Axe. - With Woodworking, you'll be able to make some Wood Weapons, Consumables like Fasteners or Bowls, Shields, Bows and the best piercing Weapons in the game. You also can make ornaments. But the biggest part is probably the Furniture making, you can make Beds, Tables, Thrones and other things like this. The tool is the Plane. - With Carpentry, you'll be able to make all sorts of components for making buildings. It is a real pain to raise but a real pleasure after that. The tool is the Saw. Fashioning : Sewing, Tanning, Jewelry. This skill is based on making Clothes, Jewels and Armors. You can combine with other Trades to make all sorts of things : - With Sewing, you'll be able to make Clothes, Cloth Structures, Mail Armors and ropes/cables. You need Fabrics to make them and Fibers to make Fabrics so Horticulture's help (Or Npc's one). A really nice job, a bit hard to raise but a nice way to be useful and make money fast. The tool is the Scissors. - With Tanning, you'll be able to make Studded and Scale Armors, Boots, Whips and Leather. To make those things you'll need to make Leather with the Animal's skins you get from Npc's or Hunter. Some Armors also need Scales/Studs from the Metalworkers. The tool is the Awl. - With Jewelry, you'll be able to make Jewelry, and Glass objects like Jars or Vials. It is one of the most important jobs because you need Jewelry to progress since they give fixed bonuses to the players. It is hard to raise but the pleasure and the money is there at the end. It is also one of the longest jobs ever because you can skill up to 80/90. You need the help from Extracting to get Jewels (Or you can drop the Terrain's one in Garrun'gol). The tool is the Jewelry Pliers. 2. What to do when I finish the tutorial ? In my opinion, the best thing to do is to start raising your main trade, then do some quests to get money. Then the objective is getting money to buy a Firm Leather Armor from NPC's, a good Weapon and Fauna to tame Hulbors. '2.1 Quests' In this game, there are NPCs who give quests to you. Some of them give loot, others give money. They all have different objectives and rewards. The best way to start is by doing the Mave's quests in Hawkoria (in the Visitor's District.) Then do the quest My Apprentice in Teasan Village, return to Hawkoria and do the final quests to get in Lanfar (Don't forget to do the quest A friend in Need before, really helpful). Some quests aren't unlocked because you don't have enough skill (if any) or you didn't do the prerequisite quests needed to unlock the other ones. '2.2 NPC's' In this game, there are NPCs who sell you stuff and resources. They have 2 types of stocks, unlimited or limited. When it's unlimited (Like the Wool seller in the Great White Flock) you don't see a number under the resource. When it's not, you'll see a number (The quantity) or a Red Cross if it's empty. I actually don't know the time before each "regeneration" of the resources. You can also sell them things you don't need, for example in Sahod Oasis you can sell Substances and in Pebble Bridge, your building Mats. '2.3 Clothes' In this game, there are NPCs and Players who sell you clothes. Each item of clothing gives a bonus in Terrain stats and some are better than others. They can give different quality and different bonuses, depending on the Fabric used for crafting them. There are two special items named Tabard and Vests. They give an important bonus of Leadership which is really helpful to recruit better companions. '2.4 Leadership' There is a really important skill in this game, the leadership. You need leadership to hire Companions and the best way to get it is : a Tabard, a Vest and the Rusilac Pendant from the tutorial. You can also hire a Page at Hawkoria who gives a 10 bonus of Leadership or train this in Craneharbor at the start. '2.5 Jewel' There is something which also gives bonuses to the player. Something really important and it is the Jewel. The Jewels can give Terrain and Skill bonuses to the player. Each type of Jewel gives a bonus for your character's Skill Category (Jade = Forest, Turquoise = Science…). A 2-carat Jewel can give +2 to +2.9/3 in skills because you get +2 and +0.x depending on the quality of the materials you use. '2.6 Potions' Potions are like jewels but they give a bonus for a set length of time. They are crafted by Herbalist and they can give bonuses (0.1 to 4/5/6 or more) in each skill (Mobility, for terrains…). The longevity system works like this : 2 hours + 15 mins by Longevity Point. Each potion has a certain level of toxicity. and each one you use raises your toxicity level. You can't exceed 100 Toxicity without sleeping to reduce it. '2.7 Concession' You can buy a Concession in the Military District in Hawkoria for a Gold and 25 Silver. Then you can place it and make some buildings. You can expand the terrain for 25 Silver, per 15 mins to get more space (Best place is in Plains because you can get 100 more place by expanding). Then you'll be able (With plans you buy in Hawkoria) to make something like a Workshop, a Tent, a Hut (Useless :D), a Shelter (Recipe in Raven Inn) or your own Mine or Quarry (Don't place them in the plains. Mountains and Hills are better for gems and Lanfar for Ores/Rocks). You can also store your items and your companions (Don't need to build a Tent or a hut). The space in a Concession is infinite. You can expand it to space and people will not care about it. If you are not an active Tamer (If you have taming just for the hulbors and the like), you don't need one very fast. '2.8 Consumables' Consumables are the most required items in the game, you always need them to make crafts. Pay attention to who crafts each type so you will know who can sell you that type of consumable. You can also buy them from NPCs but they are often out of stock. From Extractors, (Stone) Fuel : From Woodcutters (Fauna) Firewood : From Hunters (Fauna) Needles, Resins : From Alchemist (Science) Blades : From Blacksmiths (Metal) Plans : From Engineers (Science) Binder : From Hunters, Botanist (Fauna, Flora) Cupel : From Stonecutters (Stone) Mortar : From Alchemist or Extractors for the Clay (Science, Stone) Chisels : From Foundryworkers (Metal) Fasteners : From Woodworkers (Wood) Grindstone : From Stonecutters (Stone) Tannin : From Alchemists (Science) File : From Blacksmiths (Metal) Rivet : From Foundryworkers (Metal) Bowl : From Woodworkers (Wood) '2.9 Final part : Questline to get in Lanfar' Here's the last part of this category. To get in Lanfar you need to do the quests : Mushroom Cave*, My Apprentice (Serwin Tower), A Friend in Need* (Old Cabin), Proofs of the Intangible. *: Those quests are not needed but it helps a lot and it's like impossible without. To do those quests, you need to get : Firm Leather Armor, 2 Hulbors, a Guard and Yraen*(Or more), 13 in Mountains and Exploration, 12/14 in Plains and the total cost with the Guards, Fauna skill and the Stuff is around 2 Golds (The guard cost a Gold and Fauna 50 Silver. You don't need the Guard before the quest "Proofs of the Intangible"). Then you'll get the ability to travel to Lanfar but it's not finished because to work in the zone you'll need nice skills and nice terrain stats. So don't leave Hawkoria (You can sure visit :D) before you think you are ready. *: Yraen is from the quest : A friend in need Category:Guides